


Never Alone Again

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: ariestess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone Again

**Never Alone Again**

**For:** ariestess

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters/Pairings:** Regina/Robin, Snow)

**Prompt:** "Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious." -- William Feather  I have a soft spot for pregnant!Regina

**Word count:** 437

 

“Regina!” Snow rushed up the street to Regina and grabbed her by the arm as she was about to fall over. “Are you all right?”

“It’s so strange. I was dizzy all of a sudden.” Regina pulled away from Snow. “I was heading to Granny’s for some tea and a burger. I must have low blood sugar.”

“Since when do you eat burgers?” Snow looked at Regina with suspicion. “I don’t think I have ever seen you eat one.”

“Lately, it’s all I want to eat. I guess its stress.” Regina shrugged.

“Or missing Robin?” Snow said. “It’s okay to admit that you miss him.”

“I do miss him but he is gone and that is that.” Regina sighed. “Even if I want him to come back, he cant.”

“Maybe he will someday. We don’t know that for sure.” Snow smiled.

“If you even try to start on one of your ‘hope’ speeches, I think I will just throw up.” Regina glared at her. “I swear the excessive cheerfulness must be hereditary. Even Emma and Henry are a part of the ‘hope brigade’ these days.”

Snow sighed. “There is nothing wrong with having hope.”

Regina rolled her eyes. She put her hand on her stomach. “See you’re making me nauseous already.”

“Regina, did you and Robin sleep together?” Snow asked.

“That is not your business, Snow. Regina said sharply.

“You are dizzy, craving, and nauseous. You are either coming down with some weird disease or you’re pregnant.” Snow said with a tilt of her head.

Regina panicked. What if she was really pregnant? She never thought about the consequences of what they were doing when they were together. “Snow, you’re wrong. It’s nothing.”

“I have had two children. I think I know the symptoms. You need to go take a test.” Snow said. “I will sit with you while you wait for the results.”

Regina nodded. “I think I could use a friend for something like that.”

“Regina, you’re not just a friend, your family.” Snow said.

“What am I going to tell Henry?” Regina started to panic again.

“Maybe you should let Emma explain it to him. She is far more worldly than we are.” Snow said. “Let’s go get that test. I’ll buy it if you’re worried about people knowing.”

“Thank you Snow.” Regina said simply as they turned toward the drugstore to get a test.

They ended up getting three. All of them said the same thing. Regina was pregnant.

Snow hugged Regina as she stared at the three positive pregnancy tests in her hand. At least Regina knew she wouldn’t be alone anymore.

 


End file.
